Fantasy
by nattiebroskette
Summary: Dean Ambrose and his wife, Sarah, fulfill a fantasy of theirs. (This is a deleted scene from my story Shielded, but can be read without reading it.)


**I own nothing to do with WWE. I wish I did, but sadly, I only own my OC and this story.**

 **This is a deleted scene from Shielded, but I reworked it so it can be read as a one-shot. Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoy.**

#*#*#*#*#

"Oof..." Dean grunted as he was taken down to the mat. He heard a hand smack the canvas three times and then a whoop from ring side. He sat up and grinned at his opponent, who smiled shyly in return.

"Damn, Ambrose, I think you're losing it. You just got your ass beat by your wife. And I got it all on video too. I wonder how many YouTube hits it'll get?" Seth teased from his position by the ring apron.

Dean's eyes narrowed at his teammate and Roman slid out of the ring to grab Seth by the arm and pull him towards the back.

"Come on before he kills your ass. I really don't feel like explaining why he'd murder you to the cops today." Roman said as he led the younger man up the ramp.

#*#*#

Sarah laughed at the look on her husbands face and he turned back to look at her.

"Something funny, babe?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow. "Your face is right now. What's the matter? Can't handle getting beat by a girl?" Sarah teased.

Dean let out a low growl and that was Sarah's only warning. He had her pinned flat with his body in a couple seconds flat. His blue eyes were blazing with heat and they bored into her brown orbs. She reached up to touch his face, but he pinned her wrists above her head and she stared up at him in surprise.

"Not very funny now, is it?" he asked as he leaned down, his lips skimming across her jaw, making her squirm underneath him.

 _'It would be so freaking hot if we could make love right here, right now. Or in any ring actually.'_ Sarah thought to herself, not realizing she had said it out loud until his head snapped up so he could look at her.

She blushed and mumbled "I said that out loud, didn't I?" Dean chuckled and said "Yeah, you did, babe."

"This is so embarrassing..." Sarah grumbled. "Trust me, I'm glad you did." he told her.

"You are?" she asked. "You don't know how many times I've fantasized about taking you out here. I know we can't do it in this ring, but I have a buddy who has one if you really want to. Just say the word and I'll ask him." he replied. "I want to." she said without hesitation.

Dean grinned and leaned down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. He released Sarah's wrists and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He reluctantly broke the embrace and moved so that she could sit up.

"I'll call him later and set it up." he said as he slid out of the ring. She followed behind him and he helped her slide to the floor.

"Okay. I love you, baby." Sarah told him. "I love you too, babe." Dean responded.

The couple walked back to The Shield's locker room and showered so they could get ready for that evenings show.

#*#*#*#*#

 **Two Weeks Later**

Dean and Sarah were home for a rare couple days off. The lead up to WrestleMania was really heating up and any time they had alone was precious. The day before, they spent every second they could doting in their daughter, Eden, but today Dean had a surprise in store his wife. They got in the car and took off for their destination.

When they arrived at an old-looking warehouse, Sarah turned to look at her husband with a puzzled look on her face.

"Trust me?" he asked. "You know I do." she responded. "Close your eyes. No peeking. I've got a surprise for you." he told her.

Sarah smiled at how sweet Dean could be and she closed her eyes. He got out of the car and came around to the passenger side. He helped her step out of the car and shut and locked the doors.

Dean led her inside the building and after a quick glance to make sure the surprise was set up, he whispered in her ear "Open your eyes.."

Her brown eyes fluttered open and a shocked gasp left her lips. In the middle of a huge room, there was a wrestling ring set up with blankets and pillows in the middle.

"Do you like it?" he asked nervously.

Sarah turned around to face him and she responded to his question by giving him a heated kiss. Dean pulled her body flush against his as he deepened the kiss.

"I love it, baby." she told him. "Good. Now what do you say we get in the ring?" he asked. "I say that sounds like a fantastic idea." she replied.

#*#*#*#*#

Dean stepped into the ring and motioned for her to wait a moment. He spread out one of the blankets on the mat and arranged the pillows how he wanted. Once he was finished, Sarah climbed in and laid down on the blanket. Her head rested on the comfortable pile of pillows and he drank in the sight of her laying there in a purple sundress, her hair fanned out across the blanket and pillows. He groaned at the erotic sight and knelt down beside her.

She propped herself up on her elbows and he wasted no time in leaning down to capture her lips with his. His lips skimmed across her jaw, down to her neck. He gently nipped at her pulse point and she moaned loudly in response.

Dean's hands slid down her body and he grasped the hem of the sundress. Sarah sat up enough so that he could pull it up and over her head. He tossed it aside as her hands reached for his shirt, which came to rest beside her dress. She leaned up and her lips found his sweet spot. Dean groaned as she worked it over with fervor. He reached down and unclasped her bra, then tossed it aside.

She reached for his belt and had it unbuckled in seconds. His lips captured hers again as she flicked the button on his jeans open and unzipped them. He growled as her hand reached inside his underwear and grasped his rock hard erection. She gave it a couple of strokes before he grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Don't. As good as that feels, I won't last long if you keep that up." he told her. She responded by pushing his jeans and underwear down his legs. He maneuvered them the rest of the way off and kicked them aside. He then pulled her panties down and off, tossing them over his shoulder.

Dean nudged her thighs apart so he could settle between them. His length brushed against her opening and he couldn't help but rub it against her clit.

"You're so fucking wet for me..." he groaned. "Jon, please... I need you." she pleaded. "How can I say no to my beautiful wife?" he asked before recapturing her lips with his.

Dean slowly entered her body, inch by inch, until he was fully inside her. Sarah wrapped her legs around his waist and ground her hips against his. That was his cue to start thrusting within her fast and hard. She met his thrusts as her hands wandered up and down his back. He slowed just long enough to grab one of her legs. His arm wrapped around her thigh as he sped his thrusts back up, making her moan loudly.

"So close, baby." she managed to tell him. "I know, babe. Cum for me." he said as he reached between them to rub her clit with his thumb.

Sarah cried out his name as her orgasm hit hard. Dean managed to thrust a few more times before he came hard within her, her name tumbling off his lips with a shout. His body collapsed onto hers as they trembled from the force of their releases.

He had no idea how long they lay there like that, but he knew it had to be a while because she started shivering. He reluctantly pulled out of her body and reached for the other blanket. Dean covered them up and pulled Sarah into his arms. She snuggled up against him as close as possible and let out a sigh of contentment.

"So, did that live up to your fantasy?" Dean asked. "Oh yeah. It definitely did. Thank you so much for this." Sarah replied. "I'd do anything for you. You know that." he said.

"I know I do. I love you, Jon." she told him. "I love you too, Sarah." he responded. They cuddled closer together and eventually fell asleep in each others arms, perfectly content.

#*#*#*#*#

 _ **It's been a while, hasn't it?**_

 _ **I am so sorry for the long hiatus. I was burned out and needed to recharge my batteries. Plus, a lot has happened in my personal life. Some good, some not so good. But the good has far outweighed the bad. Like the fact I finally have a nephew. Yep. After 6 nieces, I finally got a nephew. He's almost 8 months old now and time needs to slow down. He's growing way too fast.**_

 _ **Anyway, I'm also working on a few new stories, but I won't be posting any of them until at least one is completed. Thanks for reading and all the support you've given me over the years.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **nattie**_


End file.
